Tamara Mason
Tamara Mason was the female secondary villain with Charles being the male one and Homes and Jojo are both the tertiary villain of the 1989 slasher film Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan. She is the rival of Rennie Wickham. Biography Tamara Mason attended Lakeview High School located near Camp Crystal Lake. She and her fellow graduating students boarded the S.S. Lazarus with her best friend Eva Watanabe who is kind, sweet and adorable. She was even voted prom queen. Unlike Eva, she was selfish, arrogant, and manipulative witch willing to do anything to get what she wanted from people, including blackmail and hurting innocent people. She first appeared in the roof of the boxing room watching Julius fighting another student. She convinced Eva that he would be the only senior she would do, then spotted a hot guy and started flirting with him. Later she and Eva were at the ship's basement and she tried to share a piece of cocaine to her. Eva was worried that she might get caught and Tamara was not even worried at all. Then they were caught by Charles McCulloch and he assisted that he will be coming around later on to see her final biology project or else she would be staying on this boat. She blamed Rennie for his bad attitude and noticed that she is a tiny bit afraid of the water. Then later when Rennie and Colleen were talking to each other Tamara came in and pushed her overboard and Eva ditched her. Then when Charles came for her project, she had a more sexual project for him and got Wayne to video tape the whole thing and she lost her privilege of going to New York and then Wayne tried to ask her out, but rejected him. Later, Tamara returned to her room and took a shower to wash the paint off of her. After finishing, she looked out of her door and saw Jason approaching and she closed the door, only for Jason to break through. Then Jason grabbed Tamara and smashed/bashed her head into the mirror like a pumpkin/watermelon, shattering it into shards. Bloody and disoriented, Tamara scampered into a corner, cowering in fear and covering herself with a towel. She almost escaped as Jason then grabbed sharp shards of glass and stabbed Tamara to death once with each one (in the film, this is off screen), killing her instantly as she bleeds to death. After her demise, however, many viewers doesn't feels sympathy on her at all. Later, Eva found her corpse in the bathroom, a bloody mess, and lying in a bed of broken glass, with shards of glass embedded into her lifeless body. Her corpse along with the corpses of Wayne Webber, a crew member he accidentally killed, a boxer, Miles Wolfe, Jim Carlson, Admiral Robertson, the deck hand, J.J. Jarrett, and Eva Watanabe will be on the S.S. Lazarus at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean forever. Category:Complete Monsters Category:Completely Monstrous Villains Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Sociopaths Category:Bullies Category:Blackmailers Category:Teenagers Category:Rich characters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Friday the 13th character Category:Horror characters Category:Film characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Neutral Evil characters Category:Chaotic Evil characters Category:Villainesses Category:Villains Category:Live Action Villians Category:Live Action Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Secondary characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Brutes Category:Female Category:Murder victims Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Child Abusers Category:Alchohol/Drug users Category:Xenophobes Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Misanthropes Category:Sequel characters Category:Tricksters Category:Scapegoats Category:Paranoid characters Category:Insecure characters Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Chaotic evil